Goteras
by Yuhi03
Summary: ONE-SHOT. 'Malditas goteras,'-¡Plop!-'no me dejan concentrarme'-¡Plop!-'puede que sea culpa de Tobi'-¡Plop!-


**Disclaimer:** No son míos... ¿Por qué? ¿por qué?

**Pareja:** TobiDei / MadaDei

**Rating:** K

**Goteras**

Era un día lluvioso, el cielo estaba de un triste color gris, las nubes eran densas y oscuras y una espesa capa de niebla cubría todo el bosque.

A lo lejos podía divisarse una cueva de tamaño grande. Esa cueva era la guarida de los criminales más peligrosos del momento los cuales ahora, no tenían nada que hacer aparte de pensar en sus cosas, las cuales no eran muy sanas.

Ese día, cierto artista rubio de esa peligrosa organización estaba de mal humor, más que de costumbre.

¡Plop!

Esas malditas goteras no le dejaban concentrarse. Él era capaz de crear sus obras de arte en cualquier momento, sin un brazo o cayendo desde una altura considerable. Pero, esas pequeñas molestias que caían del techo... eran de lo peor.

-¡Tsk! Que asco... –murmuró contemplando su figura de arcilla. Eso no podía volar ni con alas extra.

¡Plop!

Se recostó en la cama, últimamente no tenía inspiración y le era muy difícil concentrarse.

Desde que a Tobi lo habían asignado para ser su nuevo compañero todo le salía mal, sus pájaros eran diferentes, le costaba mucho más tiempo hacer sus figuras...

Al principió pensó que posiblemente se debía a que sus brazos habían sido arrancados y que con las costuras de Kakuzu le sería más difícil los primero días. Pero ¡ya había pasado un mes!

¡Plop!

Esa gota le cayó en su cara, cerró los ojos y cogió aire para tranquilizarse. ¿Por que el idiota de Pain había elegido una cueva para ser su guarida? Ellos no eran neandertales.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Mierda, Tobi, ¿quieres cargarte la puerta?

-¡Oh! Sempai, no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo Tobi con su típica voz a gritos.

-¿Adónde más voy a estar si no es en mi cuarto, idiota?

¡Plop!

-Vaya, aquí también hay goteras –dijo Tobi observando el techo e ignorando el mal humor de su sempai.

-Buena observación –dijo Deidara, sarcástico.

-Lo sé –dijo Tobi ignorando el sarcasmo.

-Bien, dejate de tonterías ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Deidara con poca paciencia.

-Ah, sí. Pain-san me ha dicho que esta noche me quede a dormir aquí.

¡Plop!

-¿Cómo?

¿Tobi durmiendo en SU habitación? Imposible.

-Verás... –dijo Tobi acomodándose en la cama del artista, cosa que a Deidara le molestó- estaba yo en mi habitación cuando vino Hidan. Él quería que le prestase dinero por que el avaro de Kakuzu no le daba nada, Kakuzu estaba detrás de él y lo oyó todo. Entonces ellos dos empezaron a pelearse y darse golpes... en mi habitación.

-¿Y por que te tienes que quedar en mí habitación? –pregunto Deidara enfadado, siempre le tocaba el muerto... o Tobi.

-Eso lo ha dicho Pain-san, además, Deidara-sempai, somos compañeros.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, en fin, solo sería una noche ¿no?

-Bien, pero solo por hoy. Y, dormirás en el suelo.

-Pero sempai... el suelo esta mojado.

Iba a decirle que se aguantase pero cuando observo el suelo... Tobi tenía razón. Estaba inundado.

¡Plop!

-¡Por favor sempai! Me mantendré alejado de usted, pero, déjeme dormir en su cama.

Puede que no fuese mala idea, ¡no el que Tobi durmiese en su cama! Sino que... eran compañeros, debían hablar sobre sus problemas de equipo. No es que a él le importase mucho pero eso estaba afectando a su arte. Definitivamente, el culpable de que su arte tuviese un mal momento era Tobi.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy.

-¡Sempaai! Grácias. Es usted una buena persona en realidad –dijo Tobi abalanzándose sobre Deidara.

Estaban muy cerca. La nariz de Deidara casi estaba rozando con la mascara anaranjada de Tobi. El ojo de Tobi tenía un color extraño. Deidara se estaba acercando para ver mejor el ojo mientras Tobi se estaba quitando la mascara. Estaban cerca, muy cerca...

PAM!

Deidara se había caído de la cama, los dos se habían acercado demasiado al borde y ahora Deidara yacía en el suelo. Rojo, muy rojo.

Estaba mojado por la pequeña inundación que habían hecho las goteras y por que el bol de ramen que había dejado a medio terminar había llegado a parar a su pelo.

Se levanto de inmediato. Era un tomate viviente.

-¡M-mira lo que has hecho idiota, todo por tu culpa! –le gritó a Tobi, el sonrojo por la vergüenza aún seguía impreso en su cara.

Cogió una toalla y se marcho hacía el baño dando un portazo.

Tobi simplemente emitió un gruñido. De esos que se hacen cuando las cosas no te salen bien. Ya tendría tiempo esa noche de volver a repetir lo sucedido ahora mismo con Deidara, solo que, la próxima vez lo mantendría pegado a la cama. Río por lo bajo.

¡Plop!

Mientras, Deidara se estaba bañando. Tenía salsa, fideos y narutos por el pelo. Maldito Tobi, como se había atrevido a avergonzarlo de esa manera. Él era un criminal, ¡no se caía de la cama! Pero debía admitir que en ese momento no estaba atento a la cama sino al ojo de Tobi ¿era rojo? Había sentido algo extraño al mirarlo...

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación. Dentro estaba Tobi con una camiseta y unos pantalones negros puestos, también llevaba su mascara.

-¿Piensas dormir con la mascara puesta?

¡Plop!

-Sí.

¡Plop!

-Malditas goteras...

-Podrías taparlas con tu arcilla.

-¿Que dices, idiota? Mi arcilla sirve para hacer arte.

-Pero, últimamente tu arte esta extraño, sempai.

¡Plop!

¿Hasta Tobi lo había notado? Increíble, y si... estaba perdiendo talento. Puede que en verdad no pudiese ganar al sharingan. ¡No! ¿Como podía pensar eso? Que estupidez...

-El extraño aquí eres tu Tobi, ahora déjame dormir –dijo apartándolo para poder taparse con la manta.

-Esto... sempai, has ocupado todo el sitio...

Deidara no contestaba, igual no debería haber dicho eso... decir que el arte de Deidara es extraño es como decirle a Hidan que Jashin no existe, aunque todo el mundo se lo diga. Bueno, el primer paso para llegar hasta... bueno, hasta donde él quería llegar era conversar con Deidara para luego dar paso a... eso, sí.

Había planeado esto hacía semanas, ahora Deidara no lo iba a estropear con su tozudez.

-Deidara... no me malinterpretes. Yo creo que tu eres un gran artista.

Esa frase era buena, seguro que funcionaría.

-Ah...

¡Plop!

¿Solo 'ah'? Esto iba a ser difícil.

-Eres muy fuerte, seguro que puedes ganar a Itachi-san.

Deidara se incorporó y miro a Tobi con expresión seria. Había decidido ignorarlo pero ahora Tobi había decidido alabarlo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo quiero hablar con usted sempai... –dijo con voz inocente y dolida por el tono que había usado Deidara.

Deidara se lo quedo mirando, desde donde estaba él era imposible ver sus ojos. Solo se veía algo oscuro detrás de la mascara. Maldijo su curiosidad.

-Bien... te voy a dejar dormir en la cama si tu te quitas la mascara.

Tobi dio un respingo. _Touché._

-¿Y bien...? –dijo Deidara con su típica sonrisa de lado.

Tobi se maldijo a si mismo, tenía que gustarle ese maldito niñato astuto. No podía mostrarle su cara, si lo hacía la cueva probablemente explotaría. Pero, no iba a quedarse sin _su_ noche.

-¡Deidara-sempai! Me sorprendes, ¿tan interesado estás en saber quien soy? –había utilizado un tono bastante malicioso.

-Pues sí, mira –Deidara había ensanchado su sonrisa.

Será terco, pensó 'Tobi'. Deidara se estaba burlando abiertamente de él, el gran Madara Uchiha. Aunque, puede que fuese eso lo que le gustaba de Deidara, era como una gotera. Se había filtrado como una gota de agua y había llegado hasta su corazón. Aunque claro, él tenía distintas formas de amar.

¡Plop!

-Bien, entonces me voy a quitar la mascara mientras me meto en la cama –dijo 'Tobi' con voz pícara y ronca.

No hay de otra, se dijo Tobi a si mismo mientras cogía las muñecas de Deidara y empezaba a empujarlo hacía atrás aprisionándolo contra la pared.

¡Plop!

-¿Q-que estas haciendo, idiota? –dijo Deidara nervioso.

-Enseñarte que... la curiosidad, mató al gato –dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara dejando ver solo sus labios.

Deidara estaba confuso y de cierta manera impactado, ¿el que lo tenía cogido era realmente Tobi?

¡Plop!

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto con cierta ira, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba llevando la situación y, esas malditas goteras...

-Yo soy...

-Deidara... –dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta.

Itachi no era el tipo de persona que mostraba sus emociones, pero, ver a Tobi aprisionando a Deidara contra la pared hace hacer milagros. Sí, Itachi abrió la boca, ligeramente.

Deidara, siendo el más rápido en reaccionar se soltó de Tobi y se bajó de la cama, ¿Por qué a mí? Pensó, estaba rojo.

Tobi también se bajó de la cama.

-Erm... ¿que quieres Itachi? –preguntó Deidara intentando actuar como si nada y fallando en el intento.

Itachi tenía un libro en la mano, ahora que lo pensaba hacía un par de días se lo había prestado de mala gana.

Itachi le devolvió el libro a Deidara y se quedó mirando a Tobi. Estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó Itachi a Deidara.

-Hidan y Kakuzu destrozaron su habitación, Pain le dijo que se quedara aquí por esta noche –respondió nervioso.

-Tobi, tu habitación esta intacta... y Pain se fue a una misión hace ocho horas.

Deidara se quedó de piedra, ¿Tobi le había engañado? Merecía llevar una placa en la cabeza que dijera: inocente o idiota. Mejor, las dos cosas. Iba a pedirle explicaciones a Tobi pero ya no estaba.

-¡Pero será! –exclamó enfurecido.

¡Plop!

-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya –dijó Itachi.

Deidara asintió con la cabeza, Itachi había interrumpido en un buen momento. ¡Pero seguía siendo Itachi!

-Ah, y una cosa...

Deidara lo miró con interrogación.

-Deberías tapar las goteras... con arcilla serviría.

El gritó de Deidara se oyó por toda la cueva.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------

Vaya... mi primer TobiDei / MadaDei... y también mi primer One-Shot.

Espero que os haya gustado queridos lectores :D Me he divertido escribiéndolo.

Y se lo dedico a Viko W y Li-The Stampede-Chan (aunque nunca he hablado con ellas... -.-'') Pero me han hecho coger gusto por esta pareja gracias a sus fics. :)

Pronto voy a seguir bienvenido a la mafia... estaos atentos -.*

Un pequeño review, anda, porfa.

Me he esforzado... en serio.


End file.
